This invention relates to an electronic timer, or more in particular to an electronic timer comprising a delay circuit and two electromagnetic relays mounted on a common base plate carrying output terminals of the relays and a couple of power supply terminals.
In conventional electronic timers, the timer proper and the relays are constructed separately and used by combining them, resulting in a large space occupied by them. Even those conventional timers in which the timer and the relays are incorporated in a single construction have the disadvantages of complex structure and bulkiness.